Vein illumination devices are known in the art. The vein illumination devices can have various mounting arrangements, including but not limited to mounting on a needle, on a head piece, on a tourniquet, on the back of the hand, and on a goose neck stand, etc. Various such devices are shown in our prior patent applications including of application Ser. No. 11/478,322, filed on Jun. 29, 2006, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/700,729 filed Jan. 31, 2007 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/807,359 filed May 25, 2007, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/215,713 filed Jun. 27, 2008 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/823,862 filed Jun. 28, 2007 and U.S. application Ser. No. 12/804,506 filed Jul. 22, 2010.